Andy Buck
Andy Buck is an american wrestler singed onto caw wreslting entertainment. He is currently a main eventer on CWE Raw. Career CWE Andy debuted when Millionare Maxamillion brought him in to wrestle Vinnchenso Giovanni. Vinnchenso defeated him, but Andy competed in dark matches for 6 months until he came back to defeat Richard Jackson of The Unit. The next week he defeated another member of The Unit Ben Howard. He lost the next week to the U.S Champion and another Unit member, Charlie Newman. He later challenged Charlie at Wresltemania 1 for the untied states title and won. His reign was 3 weeks before Charlie won the title back. He challenged Charlie at Backlash, but won due to outside interference by Richard Jackson and Ben Howard. Andy Challenged them at Judgement Day in a handicap 2 on 1 hardcore match, resulting in Andy being beaten and injured with a dislocated shoulder. He was out for 5 months until he came back and dethrowned Charlie from his U.S championship. He held the title for 2 months until it was taken by Charlie yet again. He later entered the Royal Rumble at number 2, and won the match. He regained his U.S Championship at No Way Out from Charlie Newman. He later defeated Vinchennso Giovanni at Wrestlemania 2 for his First CWE World title. He later became CWE Tag Team Champions with Vinchennso, becoming the first CWE Triple Crown Champion. He lost all three of those titles at Vengeance, losing the tag titles to the Tag Titles to The Unit, the U.S Title to Charlie Newman, and losing the CWE title to Vinchennso Giovanni, who betrayed him earlier in the Tag Tiles match. He suffered a severe concussion and was out of action for 3 months. Andy Buck Returned to challenge Charlie Newman, who had become the new Triple Crown Champion, for his CWE and U.S title. Andy lost. He later rejoined with Vinchennso Giovanni to become the new Tag Team Champions. They held on to those titles for 5 months until they disbanded for Vinchennso's Royal Rumble Victory. Throwing Andy out to win the match. Vinchennso defeated Andy at No Way Out, but Andy still made it to the Wrestlemania 3 Championship match. Andy pinned Vinnchenso in a triple threat match between him, Vinchennso, and Millionare Maaxamillion. He held the title until Summerslam where he was defeated by Vinnchenso Giovanni. Andy would lose his rematch and go after the Untied States Champion Roger Cole. After he lost the match for the U.S Championship at Unforgiven, he became a jobber to the stars winning most of his matches and jobbing to Tatoo, until he defeated Tatoo on CWE Nitro and challenged for the title at Wrestlemania 5 where he won his 4th U.S Title. He would lose 2 months later to Tyson Rambo. He was released before he could have his rematch. RETURN IN 2007 Andy Returned in 2007 where he came back and defeated Tyson Rambo who was the U.S champion. In an interview, he said his two year leave was because he needed a break. NCW